


Clone Whores

by mommymjolnir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has a biting kink, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Clones, Confessions, F/M, Face-Sitting, Heavy Drinking, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kinda, Multi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawans (Star Wars), Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, fluff if you look hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymjolnir/pseuds/mommymjolnir
Summary: After running off on a rainy planet you find Anakin in a very unexpected place.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Clone Whores

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Anakin filth because why the fuck not.

You had barely been on this blasted rain-stricken planet for a mere 3 hours and you’d already lost Anakin. He had a knack for running off when it was just you two on missions, seeing that Obi wasn’t there to keep the both of you in check-that was probably why he rarely let you both go anywhere alone in the first place. You wondered the clustered, hazy streets alone keeping an eye out for your bionic handed friend, and for a place as murky as this, the streets were bustling with merchants selling various droids and other knick-knacks that nobody truly needed.

Flashing neon signs that absorbed the skyline posed as a distraction to your search, and one very peculiar one caught your eye. ‘We have every woman you could want, and if we don’t we can make her.’

‘A cloning bath house huh?’ You shrugged to yourself. “Never seen one of those before.” Placed directly beside it is a bar. “Well, its worth a shot huh.” You grumble to yourself, making your way for the entrance of the pub.

It stinks. The smell of different exotic liquors fills your nostrils making you want to choke. Anakin always seemed to enjoy the overly saturated drinks you two would consume when you came to planets such as these. He would indulge in everything he managed to get his frisky metal hand on, often commenting on how Padme hated when he would drink when they were together, not that they were supposed to be anyway, but she never allowed for it when they were. Pushing your way through the species that occupied the entrance you take a seat in a far corner, eyes locked on the door. No one in and most importantly no one out without them crossing your line of vision.

“Excuse me madam, could I get you anything?” A sleek droid asks. Smiling you looking over it choosing the first name you can legibly make out. “Yes, a silver sunset would suffice I suppose.”

“Of course madam, ill have that to you right away.” It says turning heading straight for the bar. Sleezy places like this have never been your favorite to drink at, especially not alone it posed to much of a risk, but tonight risk was necessary. You liked to tell yourself that when you went on these ‘excursions’ with Ani and Obi because risk always seemed to find you whether you wanted them or not. It came with the job of being a Jedi in training, as well as the rest of the Jedi rules you were forced to follow being Obi Wan’s padawan.

“Your drink madam.” Said the little droid as he carefully places the dark liquid on your table turning and disappearing back into the sea of species. Taking a whiff of the drink you recoil; its strong. Probably too strong for you but you tip the glass back and take a sip. Its bitter and more importantly it burns like nothing you’ve ever experienced before when it goes down your throat. You hurry and set the putrid thing down. Stuff like that should be outlawed across in places like these all it leads to is mistakes.

Placing your eyes back onto the door you begin scanning for your companion.

Growing impatient with your search you get up downing the remnants of the drink and placing the glass back onto the table along with more than enough for the drink. Cautiously you had and made your way back onto the misty streets. The clouds were seemingly becoming even more distressed and were a now deep grey.

Your eyes find their way back to the sign of the bathhouse. ‘Anakin would never indulge in such acts.’ You think to yourself. Well, you knew that wasn’t entirely the truth after all he and Padme had recently became something. Something- that was the best you could describe as to what they were. They weren’t supposed to be anything, but of course they were. You weren’t supposed to know about it but stupid Anakin couldn’t keep his mouth shut and spilled everything to you like a clumsy juvenile waiter. At first you were disappointed, or that’s what you thought, but after countless sleepless nights contemplating on the idea of the two you soon realized you weren’t disappointed in your colleague at all; you were simply jealous. You were jealous that Anakin loved Padme in a way he could never love you. Jealous that she was the one he couldn’t wait to see when you would come back from a mission. You were jealous that Anakin was hers and not yours. The thought of feeling this way about anybody, especially Anakin, made your stomach drop. It felt so wrong for you to want him in such an intimate way.

Shaking these thoughts away you reluctantly entered the dimly lit building. It is well lit, flashy posters of different women were placed all around the interior. Immediately in front of you was a desk with a sign that said ‘ring for service’ alongside a small bell. Ignoring the suggestion you decide in better judgement it would be best if you looked around on your own. You stroll down a narrow hall with several doors placed on both sides. It reeked of sex, and you could even hear the grunts of men fulfilling their own pleasure, none of which sound like Anakin though. Nearing the end of the hallway though a very familiar lust-stricken voice rings in your head.

“Fuck, you’re doing so good. Keep going just like that.” The words come as a surprise to you, but the voice is most definitely Anakin’s. Anger swelled in you like never before. ‘Anakin couldn’t even wait until we finished our fucking mission to fuck his dear Padme.’ “You disgusting son of a bitch.” You exclaim pushing the door open, revealing yourself to him and the droid. His back is to you, but you can clearly see him tense up, muscles becoming tight as though an enemy had just declared battle upon him.

“You can’t go a few fucking days without Padme. You have to come to a damn whore house. Your nothing but a piece of shit.” You growl. The girl-droid- whatever the hell she was is the first to get up. “I am going to leave now.” They say calmly-mechanically. Finally coming into eyesight regret immediately washes over you. The clone isn’t of his sweet Padme, its of you. They’re gone before you can even take enough time to admire them.

Now alone the room is quiet, Anakin laying back onto the bed were ‘you’ just were. His eyes are cold, yet lust driven and they are glued on you. “Why?” You manage out softly.

“Why? Do I really even have to answer that?” He says. His usual playful demeanor gone; he’s cold and imposing, a side of him you had never seen, a side you didn’t like seeing.

“Yes, actually I would prefer it if you did seeing as to how you are with Padme and that, that was definitely not Padme.” You say gesturing wildly towards the door.

His words come quicker than you expected, “I don’t love her anymore. I haven’t loved her for a long time actually.” You look at him quizzically urging him to continue. “At first I loved her, I really did, but after we came back from Naboo I just couldn’t. I couldn’t keep pretending; it no longer felt right when I was with her. The reason for this being you, my fellow Padawan. I hated you after I stopped loving her, or at least I tried to. I could never actually hate you though, as much as tried to make myself my body would betray me and would wonder back to you. To your eyes, your lips, your body, everything. You have no idea how many nights and bedsheets were ruined at the mere thought of you quivering underneath me begging to be filled by my seed.” He paused for a moment regaining composure, “When we first got here, I heard of this place, I saw the opportunity and I couldn’t help myself.”

It all hits you like a load of bricks. Anakin felt the same way about you. If you had found out this information anywhere else you would have been ecstatic, but with him being naked laying on the shitty bed in front of him it made you want him in ways that were unthinkable. Maybe it was the liquor talking, but you were itching for Anakin to do all those horrible things that he was planning to do to that clone to you.

“Well, I’m right here.” You blurt out, immediately wishing you hadn’t. A wicked grin appears on Anakin’s face and within moments your back is pressed up against the door and his face is only inches away from yours.

The kiss feels raw. All the pent-up emotions that swelled within the both of you were finally being let out and it felt almost orgasmic. His lips were just as you imagined, they were softer than you’d expected though, and he tasted faintly of alcohol. Without much thought you allowed your hands to wonder their way onto the back of his head pulling him closer to you. His lips drift from your own and down to your neck leaving a trail of small kisses until he is at your collarbone. Sinking his teeth into your flesh you cry out in pleasure.

“So beautiful.” He whispers, picking you up and carrying you back over to the bed as though you weigh nothing. Gently laying you on your back he hovers over you, eyes locking with your own. “Such a magnificent sight.” He murmurs grinding his length along your pants. You whine at the friction he’s created on your sex immediately trying to free yourself of the restrictions of the pants.

“No no, only I can touch.” He says stopping you. He grabs both of your hands with one of his own and allows the other one to go down to your trousers yanking them off and discarding them beside your bed. Your embarrassed by your undergarments, or lack of them. You’d really wish you had worn something right now because you could feel his gaze burning into you. Dropping your hand he spreads your legs and starts to pepper kisses all along the insides of your thighs stopping as he gets to your clit.

His eyes meet yours as his long finger rubs between your folds lightly, almost like he’s testing it, but that’s all it takes to get a reaction out of you. You moan loudly thrusting your hips closer to him desperate for more. Your actions don’t go unrewarded, instead of his finger its his tongue this time though. He dives into you like it’s the only thing that matters, his tongue moving frantically to slurp up all of your juices. Crying out in ecstasy your hands wind their way through his thick locks holding him as you begin to ride his face. He stays still as you grind yourself against his eager tongue, waiting and willingly.

“Yes Ani, your tongue was made for this.” You whine out as you chase your orgasm. “Your tongue was made for me, made for my clit.”

Whimpering his hands come up to your hips holding you into place. His togue dives down to your taut pucker lapping over it before finally pushing into it and savoring your taste.

“Ah, yes Ani eat my ass you filthy slut. Lick all of my ass. Oh yes Ani yes.” You mewl out feeling your walls tighten up as you release, holding him as riding out your orgasm.

Not missing a beat, he rises up and kisses you yet again; this time is passionate though. You feel him rub his length along your folds pausing momentarily before entering you. The stretched burned like nothing you’d ever experienced before, but you were too far in to stop now. A few salty tears streamed down your face as he continued in you before finally coming to a halt. Looking down at you he wiped away the lingering tears.

“Do you want to stop?” He whispered pressing his forehead against your own. “No, just give me a moment to adjust.” You mumble closing your eyes briefly.

Finally feeling thoroughly adjusted to his size you nod gesturing for him to continue. Hesitantly he begins thrusting, his movements timid and choppy. Now well acquainted with his size the burn converts to pure pleasure.

“Faster, please.” You whine, hands gripping his toned back begging for something more. He happily obliges and thrusts into you quicker. His metal hand finds its way to your throat and tightens around it squeezing slightly. The lack of oxygen allows for a newfound sensation to swell deep with you. Grasping his hair, you pull him down desperately kissing him. You wanted him, and everything he had to give. For the second time that day your walls constricted around him and you came, this time more violent than the last. You whole body shakes, and you scream as he buries himself deep within your walls. Biting into your neck he releases inside of you, cock twitching as it shoots his seed deep within you thrusting wildly.

Bliss rains down on you as he collapses onto your chest. Forehead sticky with sweat you move a strand of his hair and kiss him on it as he wraps himself around you protectively. In that moment nothing else mattered but you and Anakin, and for that moment that was enough.


End file.
